


That Time They Kissed

by FragmentedSandwiches



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Male-Female Friendship, Pining, Sisters, friends - Freeform, secret pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragmentedSandwiches/pseuds/FragmentedSandwiches
Summary: "Scott was her best friend, and she trusted him. Besides, it wasn't supposed to mean anything. They didn't think of each other that way."





	That Time They Kissed

**June, 2005**

Tessa glanced up from her cereal to see Jordan smirking at her. Tessa gave her an inquisitive look. 

"What's up with you?" Jordan asked.

"What do you mean, what's up with me?"

"I don't know. You're humming in between your bites of cereal, and you've practically been floating around since yesterday evening."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tessa said defensively and looked down into her bowl, bringing another spoonful of cereal to her mouth.

Jordan regarded her sister for a few more seconds. "Okay, who's the guy?"

Tessa felt her face instantly catch fire. "What are you talking about?"

"I knew it! You're blushing! This is about a guy."

Tessa huffed. "Stop."

"Spill it!"

Tessa could never keep a secret from her sister for very long, and she never really wanted to. Sometimes, it took a little bit of coaxing, but Tessa always appreciated Jordan's perspective as her older sister.

"Okay, please don't laugh," Tessa began after a pause.

"I won't." Jordan made it a point to put on her "serious face".

"And don't screech about how cute you think it is."

"Tessa, just tell me!" Jordan looked like she was going to explode if Tessa didn't spill the beans soon.

"Okay... me and Scott kissed yesterday."

"Oh my god, Tessa, that's so cute!" To Jordan, Tessa and Scott were still two awkward kids who she always thought would make an adorable couple in that little kid kind of way. They were such late bloomers, the both of them. Scott's voice was still in that awkward squeaky stage.

"Shut up! Mom and Dad will hear you."

Jordan cleared her throat. "Okay, sorry." she paused. "Was that your first kiss?"

Tessa paused. "Yeah. It was Scott's, too."

"Aww!"

Tessa rolled her eyes. "Stop squealing about how cute it is!"

"It is, though! Tell me how it happened!"

\------------------

Tessa and Scott had finished their three-hour practice at the rink after school. Neither was in too much of a hurry to leave, so they each got an ice cream from the snack bar in the lobby and returned to the chairs around the dim rink. Everyone had gone home except for a few people milling around in the lobby.

They ate their ice cream in companionable silence until Scott spoke. "T, have you ever kissed anyone? For real?"

Tessa wasn't terribly surprised by the question. She and Scott had been best friends for half of their lives, and their journey through their teenage years together didn't take away the openness that they'd always had with each other.

Tessa shook her head and ate another spoonful of her ice cream. "No, have you?"

Scott sighed. "No... Most of my friends have had sex already, and I'm seventeen and haven't even kissed a girl." He sounded frustrated and she smiled.

"Stop smiling," Scott said. "It's not funny."

"Sorry! I'm not laughing at you! It's just that I know how you feel," she reached out and gave him a little pat on his knee.

Scott nodded and looked out on the rink as he finished his last bite of ice cream. She heard him take a deep breath before he spoke. "Um, you know, we could..."

Tessa's heartbeat picked up and she felt her cheeks flush. He's not going to suggest what she thinks he is, is he?

"What?" she asked, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"What if we kissed? Me and you."

Tessa opened her mouth and then closed it again when no words came out.

Scott rushed through his explanation, "I just mean, then we won't be some of the last kids in school to have had their first kiss. 

Tessa nodded. "Makes sense."

"Yeah?" Scott said eagerly.

Scott was her best friend, and she trusted him. Besides, it wasn't supposed to mean anything. They didn't think of each other that way, anyway, she thought.

"Okay, so..." Scott began.

"What?" Tessa asked. Maybe this was going to be weird after all.

"You ready?"

She laughed lightly. "Yes."

"Okay, how do we do this?"

"You don't know how to kiss?" Tessa said, sounding a little more surprised than she meant to.

"No, I know how to kiss! I've seen a lot of movies, okay? All those dumb romcoms that you make me watch, which I pretend I don't like." Tessa smiled. "I just mean, i don't know. It's kind of awkward. I don't want to just come at you."

"Stop over thinking it," Tessa said, leaning forward without warning. When their lips touched, she felt Scott take in a sudden deep breath. Neither of them moved for a few seconds, and then he lifted his hands up to cup her face. Butterflies unexpectedly took flight in her stomach. Scott pulled back slightly, their lips separating and then coming back together again. She gasped a little when he lightly sucked on her bottom lip. Her hands came up and gripped his t-shirt at his sides. It was way more intense than she had expected. She was kissing her best friend and it was amazing.

\----------------

"It was nice," Tessa said to her sister, slightly downplaying the experience as she finished her account of the story.

"Aww, Tessa, that's actually really sweet," Jordan said, cocking her head and placing a hand on Tessa's.

"It was," Tessa said. "He was so gentle and considerate. I know I should have expected as much because that's just the kind of person he is- when he's not in one of his grumpy teenage boy moods, anyway- she rolled her eyes. But yeah, he's always so gentle and careful with me on the ice that it makes sense that he'd kiss the same way.

Jordan was still grinning. "Sounds like someone is in love."

Tessa scoffed. "Scott is not in love with me."

"No, I mean you."

"What? I am NOT in love with Scott."

"Come on. The way you described that kiss, the way you've been walking on air since last night?"

"Yeah, it was really nice, but it didn't mean anything. It was just so that we could both get our first kisses out of the way."

"That doesn't sound like you were just getting it out of the way."

"Whatever," Tessa said, getting up to put her empty bowl in the dish washer. 

"Be careful, though, okay?" Jordan said with a sudden serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Tessa asked, turning around to face her sister.

"As amazingly adorable as this all is, don't fall for him, okay?"

"Why?" Tessa asked. It's not as if she was falling for him, but she almost felt a sense of loss at her sister's warning.

"It could be a distraction, you know? I know how seriously both of you take your skating and how amazing you guys are together, and it would suck if your feelings for each other distracted you from being the best competitors you could be."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Tessa said quietly.

Jordan gave Tessa an encouraging hug and left her standing at the kitchen counter with her thoughts, which had just gotten a lot more complicated than they had been a few minutes earlier.


End file.
